


Wicked Game

by poisonangelmuse



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonangelmuse/pseuds/poisonangelmuse
Summary: After Max is brought back to life, he doesn't seem to be the same man. He’s changed and now Liz doesn't know what to do. And while he doesn't seem to know who the hell Liz Ortecho is, his body sure knows it, and he wants it.Dark Max story. A different take on episode 6. Echo is life and I need my smut!#darkmax #explicit #sex #danger #echo #rnm #smut #possessive
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. 1

The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you  
No, I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
With you  
With you (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you  
And I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
With you

Max wook up from what seemed to be an endless nightmare. His mind was foggy and his entire body ached. The darkness was crawling through his skin, ready to explode everything around him, and for a moment he wished he wouldn't open his eyes.

He shivered as the air invaded his lungs, resetting his strength, his survival instincts kicking in. He felt his heart beating fast. His breath was shallow. He slowly opened his eyes. 

His entire body ached, like he had been run over by a bus, or struck by lighting. He felt weak. He took a deep breath and used all of his strength to try to get up. He held on the wall next to the bed, moving with difficulty.

“Welcome back” - Isobel said as she watched him.

It took him a while to realize what was actually happening. It wasn't the end. He wasn’t dead.

He was back.

“You have been in a medically induced coma for twelve years. Taylow Swifft is president now. Which honestly is for the best.” - Isobel said sarcastically, which only agravated him.

What the hell had them done?

“I begged you to understand” - Max groaned, in a mix of pain and frustration.

“Max, ts going to be fine.” - Isobel whispered, trying to reach for him.

“No.” - Max said, moving away from her.

Isobel was shocked. Max never pushed her away.

He slowly got up from the bed, trying to walk as far from her as possible, but his body was still too weak. He supported himself against a table,

“I told you to let me go!” - He said through clenching teeth. - “I can feel it! Inside me!”

“Its symmetry, ok? It's just energy! We can deal with that!” - Isobel pleaded, while Max seemed overwhelmed in an inner battle, backing her up. “Fight it, Max! This isn't you!” - She urged him.

“I don't want to hurt you! I need to get out!” - Max said desperately, trying to control himself. - “I need to get away from you… from everyone!”

“I can let you do that!” - Isobel said firmly, knowing she needed to stop him.

Max pushed Isobel against a supply closet, her body crashing against it, glass shattering all around her. She groaned in pain from the floor, watching as Max walked through the door, energy flowing from him, shurtcuking all the eletrical systems of the compond.

He stumbled around the compound, trying to find the nearest exit, his body aching in pain and agony. The energy running through his veins was a poison. It was trying to gain control over him and Max was trying to fight it with all his strength. But deep down he knew he wasn strongh enough to beat it. He had to get away from everyone while he could still control himself.

Suddenly he stopped. His body frozen. An energy stopping him from moving a single muscle.

Isobel.

She held him from a distance. Her powers were stronger and she had promised that she would do everything in her power to stop him.

“ I made a promise. That if you came back and you weren Max, and you were actually going to hurt people.” - She said, walking towards him. - “That I would kill you.”

Max kept trying to break from her grip. She was stronger now. But not strong enough.

“I figure hey, if you got to play God, make life-and-death decisions all on your own. Well it's my turn now.” - Isobel said, watching as Max's face seemed to get darker with each breath, thunder breaking on the sky.

“Maybe a matching set.” - Isobel provoqued.

Max attacked first, lost in rage and despair, using his strength to try to beat her. But Isobel knew he would try to take her down, and she would be damned if she was going to let that happen. They moved around each other, throwing punches and kicks, using their powers against each other. Max was still weak and disoriented. But Isobel knew it would be a matter of time before he gathered all his strength. Soon he would be strong enough to beat her and run away. And she promised herself that she wuldn allow Max to turn into Noah, to turn into a killer.

So she used his fragile state to fight him. All of those months of physical training had come to her advantage and she seemed able to control him.

“You shouldn brough me back.” - Max groaned, spitting blood on the floor.

“You know, I was ready to let you go Max. Until I realized that you were sacrificing yourself. Again!” - Isobel said, slowly approaching him. 

“Don't come any closer!” - Max warned, backing away from her. - “I am warning you!”

“Fight me! Come on!” - She shouted, attacking him.

Isobel punched and kicked him, until Max was on the ground again, he groaned and got up. Max seemed to try to get away from her, instead of fight back.

“You are some kind of killer?” - She provoked him. “Then do it!” - Isobel shouted, attacking him again.

But this time Max fought back.

“It's this what you wanted?!” - He shouted at her, while Isobel groaned from the floor. 

Isobel kicked got back on her feet, while Max walked predatorily to her, and she could see the storm raging inside of him. She attacked him again and kept trying to control himself. He was holding back.  
He was crouched on the floor, his entire body vibrating, the light on the warehouse blinking. His control was slipping and he knew he was losing the fight. He wouldn be able to hold back any longer.

“You absorbed the toxins of Rosa's death and now you need to expel it, Max.” - Isobel explained, hoping he would understand what was happening to him. - “Cause an earthquake, cause a blackout! Come on, Max!” - Isobel urged him. - “Hit me!”

Max groaned and hit the ground with all his strength. The energy moving through him in a destructive wave, pushing Isobel on the floor and exploding all the electrical circuits around them. The warehouse was engulfed in darkness. 

“I told you that I rather die than kill you.” - Max groaned, moving towards Isobel, as she backed away from him. - “But you wouldn’t listen!” - Max groaned, a ball of energy forming on his palm, as he moved to attack Isobel with it.

“No!” - Isobel shouted, trying to protect herself.

Michael rushed inside of the warehouse, using his telekinetic skills to stop Max, holding him for a few moments before punching him in the face. Max groaned with the hit, stumbling back before throwing a powerful punch on Michael's face.

Michael rolled on the ground, moving towards Isobel as Max started to gather his powers once again, this time forming two power balls on the palm of his hands. 

“Don’t do it, Max! Your heart!” - Isobel pleaded, knowing that it would drain all of Max's strength.

Max was too consumed with rage to listen to her. He absorbed the power of the lighting storm that was hitting the desert and attacked them. Isobel moved on instinct, the power flowing through her hands as she tried to defend her and Michael from Max’s rage.

They fought for dominance. The energy moving through their bodies. And with a final move, Isobel was able to deflect the blast to a pile of sand that was on the floor. The sand heated and immediately turned into glass, smoak forming around it.

Isobel fell on the floor. Drained. 

The fight had been too much for Max as well. The pain inside his chest was overwhelming and suddenly he couldn stand. He fell on the floor. Pain running through his entire boy.

“Max!” - Micahel and Isobel shouted desperately, moving towards Max.

“Max, no!” - Isobel begged, holding him in her arms, as he gasped to breath.

“His heart looks like a jackhammer. He shourtedcuted his peace-maker.” - Michael explained, moving his left hand over Max’s heart while his left moved over his own.

“Are you telekinetically setting his heart?” - Isobel asked him, as Michael used his powers to try to save Max.

After a few moments Max started to breathe again, his heart slowly down, his chest moving in the correct pace. Michael fell on the ground, drained, as Isobel let out a relieved breath.

“Isobel?” - Max asked her, confused. - “I am so sorry.”

Isobel moved to kiss his head, relieved. Her Max was back.

“Hey brother.” - Max said to Michael, as they held each other's hand, making Michael smile.

“Come on.” - Isobel said, as she and Michael got Max off the floor.

Max stumbled, still feeling weak, his hand reaching his aching chest. Michael helped him support his weight and he soon could stand on his own. Isobel moved her arms around her brother, overwhelmed in joy to hug him after all this time. Max hugged her back, enjoying the feeling of his twin sister's arms around him, while he and Michael exchanged a look that showed how much they also cared for each other.

Isobel and Michael were his family. They were everything he had.

“Isobel!” - A woman's voice shouted from the outside of the building.

They all turned towards her, as a gorgeous woman with dark hair entered the warehouse. She froze on the door, almost as she couldn believe what she was seeing.

She moved towards him, her arms wrapping tightly around his body, her heart beating fast against his chest.

“Max!” - She whispered, her voice full of emotion.

As soon as her arms un-wrapped around her, Max turned towards Michael and Isobel, a confused look on his face. And for some reason they seemed to be happy that the woman was there. Isobel was smiling and had tears on her eyes, like it was the end of her favorite movie. While Michael seemed pleased with the reunion, even though he was trying really hard not to show it.   
Their reactions only made Max even more confused.

“I am so, sorry. Have me met?” - Max asked her, not understanding why the beautiful woman looked so heartbroken after the words left his mouth or why his skin on his fingertips seemed to tingle around her.

**


	2. 2

Chapter 2

“Max?” - The dark beauty asked him, her voice breaking. It was almost as she was too scared to say anything but his name.

Her voice was soft and for some reason felt like velvet against his skin. She was gorgeous. Dark hair and eyes. Olive skin. A tiny waist and round hips. If he would picture his dream woman, she would be it. But still, even if his heart skipped a bit when he looked at her plump lips, he had no idea who she was.

“Max, this is not the time to make jokes.” - Michael broke the silence, annoyed. After everything they had been though to bring Max back, he was in no mood for jokes.

“I am not joking.” - Max said defensively, stepping back from the woman. 

“You don't know me?” - The brunette whispered, tears forming in her dark eyes.

Isobel could feel a turmoil inside of Max. He was confused. He really didn't know who Liz was. - “Max, this is Liz. Your Liz.” - She explained.

“Liz” - Max said, tasting the name on his tongue. - “Doesn't ring any bell.”

That set an alarm in Michael and Isobel. They could feel that something wasn't right. 

“Ok, this might be a side effect of being in the pod for too long.” - Michael said, watching as Liz was trying to process the information. - “You were in stasys for months, Max. Your brain might need some time to heal.”

“Rosa membered me.” - Liz whispered, stepping back, trying to control her emotions. She was still in shock but her rational side was trying to take over. - “You should too.” 

“Who’s Rosa?” - Max asked, annoyed. He was starting to get frustrated.

“I think the tale of the Ortecho’s sisters is something for another time.” - Michael said, sensing how exhausted and irritated Max was.

“Max, I think you need to rest.” - Isobel said, softly touching his shoulder.

“Yeah, I feel like I was hit by a truck.” - Max grinned, feeling his entire body ache.

“Liz?” - Isobel asked, worried with the woman that loved Max above all things.

“You guys are right. Max needs to rest.” - Liz said, pushing her fingers against her eyes, drying the silent tears that were there.

“We can think about his memory tomorrow.” - Michael whispered to Liz. They were both scientists. They both knew that something was wrong with Max. And Liz knew that Michael would do anything to help Max.

“Tomorrow.” - Liz whispered with a sad smile.

Max was alive. But he wasn't her Max anymore.

**

Max, Michael and Isobel went back to Max place in the outskirts of the town. The cold desert wind was a sweet reminder to Max that he was finally home.

“Home sweet home!” - Max whispered as soon as Isobel opened the door.

The house looked the same. The dark floors and the oak walls. The piles of endless books. This hat by the door. But there was something else there. Something in the air. Something that he couldn't exactly say but that was driving him insane. Something had changed since the last time he had been in his house.

“Max, are you ok?” - Isobel asked him, still scared that he was going to fade away. She almost couldn't believe that he was back. Her brother was back and she would never be alone again.

“I am ok, Izz.” - He whispered, cracking his neck. - “Just tired.”

“That's interesting considering that you spent months unconscious.” - Michael said with a smirk, throwing himself into Max's couch.

“Guess that being brought from the dead takes a ton in you.” - Max joked, and it made Isobel feel unease. Max wouldn't say things like that.

“I am sure you are hungry. I am going to make something for you to eat.” - She said, worried, walking to the kitchen.

“Actually I feel like drinking a beer. Want a beer, Michael?” - Max asked, walking straight to the fridge. 

“Maybe that's not the best idea.” - Michael said unsure, as Max looked inside the fridge.

“Michael Guerin doesn't want a drink?” - Max said with a smirk, closing the fridge. - “Hell must have frozen over.” 

“Very funny Max.” - Michael replied, annoyed.

“Well it’s your loss!” - Max said looking for a beer, but for some reason his fridge was without it, instead there were packages of take out from a place called Crashdown. “What?” - He said confused.

“Max..” - Isobel whispered, watching as Max moved towards a shelf where he kept most of his drinks. He kept some fine bottles of whiskey and bourbon there, but for some reason they were all gone.

“What the hell! “ - Max hissed, annoyed. - “I know that I left an entire bottle of bourbon in here!”

“Max, you should rest.” - Isobel said, sensing how Max was growing more agiatted by the second.

“What I wanted was to have a fucking drink.” - Max shouted, the lights of the house blinking with his lack of control.

“Liz must have taken away all the bottles.” - Michael explained, as Isobel gave him an evil look.

“Liz?” - Max shouted, one lamp exploding.

“Max! Calm down!” - Isobel pleaded.

“Why would she be in my house?” - Max shouted, outraged.

“Thanks, Michael.” - Isobel hissed, she would rather have this conversation later.

“There's no reason to delay this. Max needs to know the truth.” - Michael said, tired of all the lies that seemed to revolve around them.

“Isobel? What the hell is going on?” - Max demanded. - “Why was she there tonight?”

“Max, Liz is your girlfriend.” - Isobel started, not sure if she should go with the love of your life speech.

“Girlfriend?” - Max said, almost as if he couldn´t believe it. - “I don't do girlfriends.” - He said, remembering how many casual relationships he had through the years. Camm had been the longest of his casual partners. They enjoyed blowing some steam from time to time.

“You do now!” - Michael said sarcastically..

“You and Liz have been close your entire lives. She moved away from Roswell after we graduated high school and she came back last year. You guys got close and you have been inseparable ever since.” - Isobel explained, hoping that it would be enough to calm Max.

“But she knows!” - Max said, remembering how Michael and Isobel seemed comfortable around her. - “She knows our secret!”

“About that...” - Michael said, pushing his foot against the coffee table. -”That was all on you, Max.”

“What?” - Max shouted,outraged. - “I wouldn´t risk exposing you and Isobel like that.”

“You didn't have a choice, Max.” - Isobel said, trying to calm her brother.

“Why the hell not?” - Max asked,frustrated.

“Because you saved her life!” - Isobel explained, hoping that it would help Max remember.

“Liz was shooted in the chest. Right in front of you. You decided to saved her life.” - Michael explained, remembering how stressful those first months were.

“Why?” - Max asked, not understanding why he would risk himself and his family. Not for just some random girl that he slept with.

“Because she is Liz Ortecho. The love of your life!” - Isobel shouted, it was unbelievable what was going on. How could Max not remember her?

“The love of my life?” - Max asked, laughing. - “She’s just a woman. Like any other that I could hook up in this forsaken town.”

“Max…” - Isobel whispered, horrified.

“Sorry, Izz. But to me Liz Orthecho is no one.” - Max said with a shrough. - “I'm going to take a shower.”

**

Michael and Liz spent the next few days trying to understand why Max didn’t remember her. He remembered Isobel and Michael. He remembered the Evans. He remembered most of his life, his work, his tastes, but everything that involved Liz was simply wiped out of his mind. 

Liz knew that there must be a logical explanation. So she put her feelings aside and focused on the science. She ran a few tests to see if there was a chemical or biological explanation for Max memory loss, and so far all of his tests came back negative. Max was in perfect health and if it wasn't for the bandage over his chest, she would think that nothing had happened to him.

So she kept her distance from him and focused on trying to make him better. She had decided to dose him with a small dose of the antidote, hoping that some part of his brain might still be recovering, and that it would speed his recovery. Maybe he would remember her then.

“When I found him in the mind-meld, he was with his car. A Bright Eyes song was playing. But it was warped. It was like the whole world was broken.” - Isobel explained, while Liz was applying another dose of the antidote on Max. - “I think he was holding onto some pure memory of you to comfort him in his last moments.”

Isobel explained, as Max remained quiet, sitting against a counter. He seemed fine for the past few days, but when it came to Liz, he wasn't himself. He was cold and distant. He still couldn´t believe that he had risked his entire family to save her. And while Isobel knew that a part of her brother wanted nothing but to stay away from Liz Ortecho, she also could feel his magnetic pull towards her. It was almost as if his body knew her even if his mind didn´t.

“Every time we reach for a memory, we alter it. Since his memories of me are in tatters, our only hope is to sew them back together with this.” - Liz explained, removing her gloves. It had been difficult to deal with everything for the past few days. Being close to Max without actually being with him was torture. So she kept her distance and hoped that the science wouldn´t fail her.

“But you’ve been pumping this bag of hamsters full of antidote for three days.” - Michael said to Liz. - “Only took Izz a few hours to recall her blackouts.”

“Guys, can we not talk about me like I’m not right here?” - Max said irritated. - “Whatever this crap is supposed to do, it's not working.”

Liz looked down, in a mix of sadness and frustration. She was doing her best. But she needed time to try to fix it. To fix him.

“And I am stressed out having a stranger walking around knowing all of our secrets.” - Max said, crossing his arms against his chest, knowing that the famous Liz Ortecho would feel the weight on his words. - “No offense” - He blinked at her, while Isobel looked like she couldn´t believe the things he was saying.

“Well, I, uh… My sisters at home exploding lightbulbs any time she has feelings so.. I am going to go and focus on that.” - Liz rambled, not knowing how to be with Max when he wasn't her Max. 

“You better.” - Max said, still annoyed with the fact that there were more people involved with his family secrets. Rosa Ortecho better watch out and control herself. If she exposed herself she would also be exposing him, Isobel and Michael. And he was sure as hell he wasn't going to allow that.

Max could feel Isobel irritation at him through their bond. She was mad at him for treating Liz with mistrust. She seemed to be captain Liz Ortecho for some reason and that was annoying as fuck.

“Liz, I’m so sorry.” - Isobel said, going after Liz that was half way through the door..- “I’m going to talk to him. I think he’s just...”

“It's ok, Isobel. I am just glad he's alive. And happy. That's all that matters to me.” - Liz whispered, and Isobel knew that Liz was being truly honest. She hadn't done anything but focused on saving Max for months, and now that he was back, he couldn't care less for her.

Isobel was heartbroken for her...for them..

Max and Liz had an epic love story. A cosmic connection.

And she would be damned if she would let a love like that slip away.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Hello my dear readers,
> 
> I hope you are all enoying the ride! Max will be really dark, I hope you are all ready for it!  
> Feedback is very much appreciated!
> 
> Thank you all for reading,
> 
> Love,
> 
> Poison


	3. 3

Chapter 3

Max couldn't sleep.

He kept turning and moving on his bed, feeling unase, unable to relax. His body was tired but for some reason his mind couldn shut down. 

Ever since he was brought back from the dead he felt like something was different in his home. There was something in the air, something he couldn’t identify, it felt like there was something missing. And that feeling it was pissing him off. 

He tried to ignore it at first. Maybe it was because he was gone for months or maybe it was because his home felt empty. Maybe it was because of the dark long tresses that he found inside his favorite leather jacket. Maybe because she seemed to be all over his place. Maybe because no matter how much he tried to ignore it or her, he couldn’t ignore the pull he felt towards her. Liz Ortecho seemed to be the reason he couldn’t sleep and he hated that.

Feeling even more agitated, Max pushed the sheets and got up from his bed. He was feeling a strange energy moving through his body and the need for release. He lit the room and suddenly the lights started to blink.

“Fuck!” - He whispered, frustrated. 

Ever since he came back his powers seemed to be out of control. He had blown more light bulbs than he would like to admit. The last time that had happened was when he was a horny teenager that didn’t know how to control his emotions and desires. He learned with time that he needed to release all of that tension before he lost all of his control. And right now he felt like he might just explode. 

Max thought about his options: he could go to the Wild Pony and find all the kinds of release he was craving at 3AM , or he could take a ride, and try to calm himself down.

While the thought of alchool and sex seemed the best option, he knew that at 3AM there would be only drunk left overs, and he didn’t feel like it. He had texted Cameron to see if she was up for it, but she had been ghosting him. The bitch clearly had some issues and he wasn’t going to beg.

He knew that if he called the infamous Liz Ortecho she might be up for it. All he would need to do was to whisper some sweet cheap romantic line on her ears and she would fall on her knees. She was clearly in love with him and Max knew she wouldn’t be able to resist him. And a part of him was dying to feel her clenching around his cock, moaning his name as he fucked her, her fingernails digging on his flesh. To be honest, just the thought of fucking her was making him hard, but he knew that if he crossed that line she would follow him like a lost puppy, and he didn’t want to have to deal with that.

So Max went with the only suitable option at 3AM on Roswell: he drove to the only gas station that would stay open in the middle of the night. 

He parked his jeep and walked to the convenience store. The store was empty except for a man that seemed more interested on his phone than anything else. Max walked through the store, grabbing some items: jerky beef, a pack of beer, some acetone and a box of condoms. He walked to the cashier that seemed surprised to see him there.

“Deputy Evans!” - The man said, surprised.

“Bob.” - Max whispered, his eyes moving over the selection of more expensive drinks there.

“Can I help you with something?” - The man asked him.

“Yeah.” - Max replied with a husky voice. - “Hand be that bottle of whiskey and the bourbon.”

“Sure.” - Bod replied. - “Anything else?”

“A pack of cigarettes.” - Max demanded, pushing his hands against the counter.

“I didn knew you smoked, Deputy.” - Bob replied, thinking it was very odd for Max Evans to act like that. 

Max didn’t even reply, he paid for it, and soon he was back at his car. He sat down and opened the plastic whiskey bottle. He took a long sip, letting the strong drink burn down his throat, letting it relax his aching body. He could feel the eyes of the cashier on him, and he didn’t want to have to deal with a human right now. So he put down the bottle and started his car.

Max drove for a while, and he ended up in the middle of the desert, close to the cave. He parked there and lit up a cigarette. As the smoke and nicotine filled up his lungs, Max finally felt some of the tension slipping away. The cigarette burned his lungs, but the aching made him feel alive, and it was the best release he was going to get right now.

He took another long gulp of his whiskey and relaxed against his car seat. The night was cold and dark. But the sky was filled with endless stars. He stood there, smoking and drinking, looking at each one of those starts.

And for a brief moment, Max wondered if there was something else out there for them.

**

He ends sleeping in his car after finishing the entire bottle of whiskey.

The desert sun is burning his skin and he blinks at how bright it was. He feels the hangover hit him fast and he opens the door of his car only to vomit on the desert floor. He cleans his mouth with his left sleeve and he feels like shit.

Max looks for the bottle of acetone and dranks most of it in one long gulp. He breathes slowly, hoping it will make his headache disappear, but it doesn't seem to be enough. He finish the bottle and feels a small relief. But he knows that it's not his alien side that is hangover , it's his human side. And he really fucking hates it.

Knowing exactly what his body needed to recover, Max drove away from the desert and towards the streets of Roswell.

He drove by some restaurants and dinners, but they didn seem that appealing, but that changed when he drove by the Crashdown. He immediately knew that the small dinner was exactly what he needed, especially since he saw some of it in his fridge.

But the moment he walked inside of the caffe he regretted it.

Liz Ortecho was there, wearing the most sinful uniform, her body filling it with perfection. When she bent down to clean a table, her uniform rose almost towards the edge of her perfect round butt, and all that he could think was to bend her right there and fuck her until tomorrow. His traitorous body seemed to like the idea way too much and soon he could feel that he was fully hard.

Taking a deep breath, he controled his urge to fuck her against any flat surface and walked towards her section. He sat down on the counter, his fingers drumming against it, waiting for her to notice him.

She stood frozen for a second. Her body rigid as her hands stopped moving the cloth against the table. She turned and suddenly he was immersed in her. Her dark eyes and plump lips. Her long hair was in a ponytail that would be perfect for him to wrap his hands around it. He could feel her jasmine perfume from afar and how her heart skipped a bit in seeing him there.

Max smiled at her, knowing that she wouldn't resist the urge to get closer to him. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling back and walking towards him.

“Max…” - She whispered, clearly surprised and happy to see him.

“Liz…” - He said with a smirk, watching as she bit her lower lip. He knew she wouldn’t resist it.

“What are you doing here?” - She asked him, flushed. She was clearly really happy to see him and he would be really happy to show her how happy he was to see her.

“Grabbing a milkshake! Why else would I be here?” - He teased her, not caring that those words would break her heart.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear readers,
> 
> It's been awhile since I felt the urge to write. But Roswell, New Mexico made my writers brain start to work again.
> 
> So, this is a DarkMax story, but I promise you that our Max will be back! You all know I am a sucker for happy endings!
> 
> Please let me know if I should continue this!
> 
> Thank you all for reading,
> 
> Love,
> 
> Poison


End file.
